


Beneath The Cherry Blossoms

by Coup Detat (MysteriousHarmony)



Category: Samurai Warriors, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossover Randomness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousHarmony/pseuds/Coup%20Detat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji has something to tell the love of his life beneath the cherry blossoms. Masamune and his counter part find the two to be stupid for loving themselves like the little boy scouts who dont quite understand what a boy scout is and Nobunaga and Ranmaru have fun making fun of the six along with Mitsuhide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Cherry Blossoms

Maeda Keiji stood in front of the blonde, his long brown hair cascading half way down his back.

“There is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time…” Keiji trailed off, and there was a small silence. 

“What is it?” the blonde asked.

“For a long time now I have felt something special towards you. We have had such fun times together… I cant help these feelings… I feel we have a special connection…” there was another small silence. “I cant help but love you,” he stated. 

“Keiji… I love you too!” the blonde hugged Keiji tightly. 

“I love you so much! Don’t ever leave me Keiji,” he stated to the blonde. 

“I wont Keiji!”

Masamune sat together with the other Masamune, watching the two idiots. 

“How stupid, their in love with themselves. Ridiculous, right Masamune?” the shorter Masamune asked earning a nod from the six clawed Masamune. 

“Yeah, their such boy scouts, like Yukimura but worse!!”

One Yukimura looked at the other. 

“Hey Yukimura, what does Masamune mean by Boy Scouts?”

“I don’t know Yukimura,” the other responded. 

“Their all idiots,” the Nobunaga’s chorused. 

“I agree Lord Nobunaga,” the adorable long haired Ranmaru stated. 

“Their not as much of idiots as Mitsuhide though,” the other Ranmaru stated.


End file.
